The Beach Party
by DawnRulz
Summary: Ayano gets asked out to a party by her classmate; in order to let him down, she brings along Kazuma. With her own friends plotting and Kazuma enjoying her bad luck, will she have a good time or will it be a disaster? Read to find out! Two- shots, KazumaXAyano. R


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**AN: I wrote this a long time ago but I hope u like it :) Two shots... Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

**THE BEACH PARTY**

**_Part 1_**

It was a clear sunny day at Ayano's high school. The final year students were abuzz with excitement. It was the last day of school and they had graduation in a couple of days. Ayano had a huge smile on her face as exited the classroom having finished her last ever math exam. She literally skipped as she caught sight of her best friends, Nanase and Yukari waving at her with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Ayano. Did you hear the latest hot gossip?" Yukari asked, in her usual bubbly voice. Seeing the blank look on the redhead's face, Nanase sighed and filled in.

"Word has it; Yamamura Hyuuga has a crush on you. You know the basketball captain?" She said with a clap at the end. Yukari and Nanase looked at each other with evil smirks.

"Well since you're not seeing anyone and still in denial about Kazuma, we were thinking that…" Yukari was saying when a fairly tall blond with sparkly green eyes interrupted.

"Hello, Ayano," he said with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party I'm throwing... tonight. It's a graduation party, so, many from our class will be there too. You both are welcome too." He ended nodding at Yukari and Nanase.

Seeing the look on Ayano's face which had question marks written all over them Nanase decided save her and decline when Yukari said "Oh we'd love to come." A huge smile broke across the blond boy's face and he babbled on excitedly.

"The party starts around eight at my parents' beach house only half hour from the city…" Ayano tuned the rest out as blood ringed in her hears and her face was starting take the same color as her hair. He finally left with a wink and a smirk aimed at her. That seemed to snap her out of her confusion and she started questioning her friends at once.

"Um what just happened? Who the heck was that guy? I didn't agree to go to any party with anyone. What if I have an important assignment? Who will keep Kazuma in line then? I should introduce him to Enraiha for that wink and…" and the rest was too screechy and too fast for anyone to understand.

"So Ayano what are you gonna do now?" Yukari asked innocently as if the whole thing wasn't her fault; cutting Ayano's rant off. Said girl blinked a few times and shook her head, letting her red bangs cover her face. She didn't see the other two sharing a secret smile.

"Why don't you ask Kazuma to come with you? That way everything will be solved." Nanase suggested, ever the logical one.

Ayano blinked a few times and just left without saying anything; leaving the other two speechless. They looked at each other and thought the same thing; Kazuma and Ayano better watch their backs.

* * *

Ayano stomped past the reception of a huge apartment complex and headed to Kazuma's pent house. She knocked before she could chicken out and run away. The door opened to reveal Kazuma in only a pair of black shorts; toweling his wet hair. If he was surprised to see her, he didn't show it but was thoroughly enjoying her face turn a million shades of red looking at him, her face in front of his chest. He waited for her to say something along the lines of 'put some clothes on you perv'. To his mild surprise, she walked past without acknowledging him and sat on the grey couch fidgeting with the hem of her skirt; one of her nervous habits.

"Some creep invited me to a party that I'm forced to go so you're coming too. Pick me up 8." Ayano said- more like ordered in her no nonsense voice.

"This is unusual but ok, I guess." Kazuma said, messing his hair. But Ayano was lost in her own thoughts as she screamed "Because I said so! And put some clothes on you pervert." With that she left a smirking Kazuma and ran out.

Ayano walked home alone angry with herself for swallowing her pride like that. 'I only asled him because I want all pervs to leave me alone' and 'There are worse people than Kazuma out there.' Or 'I don't want him going all alone on an interesting mission or something.' etc., etc.

Translation: I asked him because I'd rather not be with anyone else and Kazuma isn't that horrible anymore. I don't want him to get tired of me and go out with someone else etc., etc.

* * *

Ayano was dressed in a _very short_ hot pink dress and fifteen inch heels, she had no idea how but fell inside a hole while running towards Kazuma in a- was that a bunny suit? "Ayano!" he yelled.

* * *

"Ayano! Ayano wake up already." She jolted up to see Nanase and Yukari already dressed up nicely. Yukari was wearing an orange halter top and a yellow knee length skirt underneath. Nanase had on blue shorts and a loose white shirt. They had only been there because Yukari wanted to make sure Ayano didn't back out and was dressed properly. They both conveniently had _other_ matters to attend. They had left looking positively giddy; which _always_ spelled DISASTER to Ayano and Kazuma got a healthy dose of it too.

Half hour later, Ayano was dressed in a light pink sundress that reached a few inches past her knees and had thin straps tied behind her neck. She had taken a rather long shower and was running late as she wore her strawberry printed flip flops and cherry chapstick with no makeup. She heard Kazuma laughing at something Ren was saying, she felt a smile creeping up, happy for the brothers. Kazuma wore a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans; he looked incredibly awesome.

"Wow, Ayano. You look really nice." Ren said with an adorable smile. Said redhead beamed.

"Yeah real nice but took you long enough." Kazuma said with a teasing smile. Ayano hid her red face in her red hair as she walked out with a loud "bye Ren".

Kazuma followed behind her and drove them to the beach Yukari had told him before leaving. It was a silent drive as he had the radio turned on and was tapping onto some foreign songs Ayano had never heard before. They finally arrived at a beach to find it completely deserted. Well not completely; there were a handful of people but not enough for a party either.

There was huge picnic laid out with both their favorite food and _lots _of chocolate. Kazuma reached the heart patterned blanket and pulled out a note and showed it to Ayano. He was enjoying internally at her frustrated discomfort.

**_Dear Ayano and Kazuma,_**

**_Why go to Hyuuga's boring party when you can have each other at such an awesome place? We're not trying to bribe you with food or anything but Ayano better not eat all the chocolates. She could try feeding them to Kazuma instead. *wink, wink* Anyway enjoy you two!_**

**_With lots and lots of love,_**

**_Your awesome but meddling friends._**

Ayano couldn't believe it. She let out a loud scream and her tummy gave a louder rumble. She wanted to yell at someone but the food looked so delicious, who would want to waste all that?

* * *

**AN: So how was it? The next part will be up within the next week! :)**

**REVIEWS are love! Give me loads of it :D**


End file.
